Trunks' Night
by deadeb03
Summary: Trunks is having trouble sleeping in this trio of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks' Night - 1

Trunks sat up and looked around his bedroom, but couldn't tell what might have woken him. His teddy bear nightlight showed all his toys were in the same place he'd left them, even after his mom told him to put them away. His clothes were still lying in a pile in the corner, and the house was silent. Even his curtains were still shut tight against the scary darkness outside.

He tried to lay back down and close his eyes, but still had the uncomfortable feeling something wasn't quite right. It was too quiet. Too many dark places his nightlight didn't reach. He drew the blankets over his head and curled himself into a tight ball, but it didn't help. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became there was something lurking under his bed or crouching in his closet ready to attack.

Tears filled his eyes, and his heart pounded as he crawled out of the safety of his blankets. He needed his mom, but hesitated to put his feet over the side of the bed, fearing what might grab at them. Wishing he could fly like his dad, he jumped as far away from his small bed as he could and raced down the hall. The slippered feet of his pajamas whispered across the carpet as he ran to his mom's bedroom, creeping silently through the open door. He hesitated at the foot of the bed when he realized she wasn't alone. His father was there, too.

Trunks debated what he should do. He was afraid of waking his father, but even more afraid of being alone in his own room. As carefully as possible, he lifted the bottom of the comforter and slowly crawled between the backs of the two sleeping adults until his head poked out the top.

Instantly, he felt completely safe and secure. His parents were a protective wall against anything that may try to harm him. He didn't even mind there was no nightlight and he could see the bare branches of the tree waving in the breeze outside their window. Snuggling down on the soft pillow, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Vegeta woke to the early dawn light streaming in through the window. He tried to roll onto his back to stretch, but something was in the way. Thinking Bulma had migrated over to crowd his side of the bed again, he turned to give her a piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw the sleeping form of his son firmly lodged between them. He reached over the boy and shook Bulma awake.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

Bulma rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slid herself up to sit against the headboard. She looked down at Trunks and couldn't help but smile at the precious sight of her little boy curled between them, soundly sleeping.

"He probably had a nightmare," she whispered back and brushed a stray hair away from his forehead. "Doesn't he look so happy sleeping here?"

"Humph," Vegeta grumbled, and left the invading child with his doting mother to start his daily training.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks' Night - 2

Trunks sat up and looked around his bedroom, but couldn't tell what might have woken him. The moonlight shining through the open window showed everything in the same place he'd left them. His schoolbooks were spread out across his desk and his clothes were scattered over the floor. The house was silent and everything was as it should be.

He tried to lay back down and close his eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. It was too quiet. He sensed through the house for any strange energy, but everything seemed normal. His parents, grandparents, and baby sister were right where they should be. He threw the blankets over his head to try to block out the uneasy feeling, but it didn't help. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became there was something wrong in the house.

His heart pounded as he tossed off the covers. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he saw everyone was safe with his own eyes. Drifting silently down to the floor from his loft, he crept down the hall, alert for anything that might be lurking in the darkness. He paused outside his parent's bedroom door. Even without opening it, he could sense they were fast asleep. Across the hall, the baby was sleeping soundly as well. So were his grandparents when he looked in on them. The rest of the house was empty.

Trunks debated what he should do. He didn't want to wake anyone unnecessarily, but didn't think he could get back to sleep, either. Especially alone in his room. As quietly as possible, he tiptoed down to the living room.

He turned on the television to keep him company, and the flickering screen had a hypnotic, soothing effect. He didn't even care what program was on as he let the soft colors and sound wash over him as he sprawled out on the couch. Soon his eyelids drooped and he fell sound asleep.

* * *

Vegeta descended the stairs, already stretching his arm muscles in anticipation of his morning exercises. As he passed the living room doorway, the glow of the television caught his attention. Thinking Bulma had forgotten to turn off the infernal box again, he strode into the room to shut it off himself, but stopped when he saw the sleeping form of his son laid out on the couch.

"Why is he sleeping in front of the television when he has a perfectly good bed of his own?" Vegeta asked Bulma, who was carrying Bra down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Bulma shifted the baby to her other shoulder and joined Vegeta in the doorway. She looked down at Trunks and couldn't help but smile at the precious sight of her teenage boy spread out on the couch, sound asleep.

"He probably had a bad dream," she whispered back, itching to brush his hair away from his face but not wanting to wake him. "Doesn't he look so peaceful sleeping there?"

"Humph," Vegeta answered, and left his son sleeping while he went to start training without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks' Night - 3

Trunks sat up and looked around his hotel room, but couldn't tell what might have woken him. The street lights shining through the crack between the curtains showed all his books and papers piled neatly on the desk. His clothes were folded neatly in his suitcase, and his suits were hung by the door. Everything just where he'd left it.

He tried to lay back down and close his eyes, but still had the uncomfortable feeling something wasn't quite right. The constant noise from the street below was too alien, and he missed his own quiet bed. He buried his head under a pillow, but it didn't help. The more he tried not to sense the crowds of active people in the bustling city, the more he noticed the press of their energy.

His head pounded as he tossed off the blankets and sat on the edge of his bed. He hadn't been sleeping well at all during this trip and the stress was starting to get to him. What he wouldn't give to be able to just fly away somewhere quiet. He paused at the open window and looked back at the files in his open briefcase.

Trunks debated what he should do. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but couldn't just fly away and leave his responsibilities, either. Especially since he came on this business trip alone. With a sigh, he picked up his computer to review his notes for tomorrow's meeting.

He turned on the television to block the outside noise and tried to concentrate on business. When he realized he'd read the same paragraph for the fifth time, he knew it was no use. He longed for his own bed in his own home.

* * *

Vegeta toweled the sweat off his face as he returned to the house after his morning exercises. As he passed the living room doorway, he heard Bulma talking and wondered who dared come to bother him before he'd even had his breakfast. He strode into the room just as Bulma was hanging up the phone.

"Who's calling this early in the morning?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma sighed and looked longingly at the picture on the wall of her grown-up son. They'd both been so busy with work, she hadn't gotten a chance to see him before he left on his trip.

"Trunks. He didn't sound like he was enjoying himself," she answered, worry lines creasing her forehead. "He sounded...tired. Do you think he's having trouble sleeping?"

"Humph." Vegeta understood just how Trunks felt. He'd never been able to sleep in strange places, either. "He should try training more," he added and headed up to shower.


End file.
